


Suit & Tie

by julyseventeen (beyoutiful)



Series: The 20/20 Experience [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, club, larry smut yay, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoutiful/pseuds/julyseventeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't keep his eyes off of Mr. Tall, Tattooed, and Handome at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a part of a series called The 20/20 Experience. this fic can be read as a stand alone because the fics in this series have no relation to each other whatsoever. some of these stories may be au, some are based in their actual lives. enjoy!

_So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty_ – Suit & Tie by Justin Timberlake

 

Louis can't honestly say he's paying attention to Eleanor right now. She's dancing around him like some sort of genie and it's making him dizzy, but not dizzy enough to not pay attention to tall, tattooed, and handsome at the bar. He's chatting up some girl, but he can also see the look on his face that's telling him that he doesn't care much for her.

 

Harry feels like someone's gaze is burning holes into his face and looks over Blondie's shoulder, and sees a curvy man around his age staring at him. He winks subtly and turns back to Blondie.

 

"It was nice talking to you, love, but I have some business to take care of. It was a pleasure." Blondie grins and he can see the disappointed look in her eyes. "The pleasure was all mine, really."

 

He kisses her cheek before he leaves to see a faint pink blush decorating her cheeks. He walks around her and begins his journey to the dance floor where Mr. Curvy is dancing with some girl.

 

Louis thinks maybe he’s dreaming. Mr. Tall, Tattooed, and Handsome is staring straight at him (or maybe behind him), and walking toward him. Eleanor can see his attention is somewhere else when she turns around, and she mutters "Have fun with big boy over there, tell me how good he was in bed when I see you tomorrow." 

 

Louis chuckles and walks to the center of the dance floor. Seconds later, he can feel someone's body heat behind him. He turns around, and lo and behold, it's Mr. Tall, Tattooed, and Handsome dancing with him. He decides that yes, he's going to pull out his slutty side tonight, in hopes that this gorgeous boy will come home with him.

 

"Hello, love, m'name's Harry." Louis can hear the smirk in his voice. He looks over his shoulder, "Louis, pleasure to meet you. Care to dance?"

 

"I already thought we were." Harry chuckles, and puts his hands on Louis' hips, His front is now pressed completely against Louis' back. Louis spreads his legs a little for leverage, and starts grinding dirtily into Harry's lap. Harry begins to roll his hips to meet Louis' bum, planting little kisses on his neck. He puts his arm around Louis' midsection and brings his body even closer.

 

"Well, hello there. Is that a pencil in your pants, or are you happy to see me?" Louis winks at Harry, smiling filthily. "I don't think it's as skinny as a pencil… I reckon you'd want to see though?"

 

Louis can’t help the giggle that falls out of his mouth, "We just met, and you already know me so well." Harry grins and whispers into Louis' ear, "Yours or mine?" Louis links his fingers with Harry's, joining his hands on his midsection. "Mine, it’s 2 blocks away from here." As soon as those words were spoken, Harry was already making his way out of the club with Louis in tow.

 

*

 

Outside in the spring night, Louis began to lead the way to his flat. He giggled as Harry tried to kiss his neck and walk at the same time, grinning while Harry chuckled into his neck.

 

"So Harry, my name is Louis Tomlinson, I have four sisters, and I enjoy long walks to my fridge."

 

"Well hello Louis Tomlinson, I'm Harry Styles, I have one sister, and I'm studying law at uni." Harry swings their hands between their bodies as he turns to Louis to smile at him.

 

“Nice to meet you, Harry Styles.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

There was a look on Harry’s face that Louis couldn’t really distinguish. He looked like he was amused and curious at the same time, and the mix of the two on Harry’s face made Louis giggle.

 

It seemed that Harry got over his hesitancy towards Louis, “Have you ever done this before?”

 

“Gone home with a guy way out of my league? Nope.” Harry smiled at that, planting a kiss on Louis’ temple. “Gone home with a guy? Yes. I’m hoping that this time is different from the rest, though.”

 

By then, they had already arrived at Louis’ building. Louis tugged his key out of his jacket and slid them into the lock one-handedly, the other hand being dwarfed in Harry’s huge hand. They sneaked looks at each other, walking up the two flights of stairs to Louis’ apartment.

 

As soon as Louis opens the door, he has barely enough time to close the door before Harry pushes him up against the door and slots his lips onto Louis’. Kissing Harry is better than any of the fantasies he had on the way home. Harry kisses like he wouldn’t mind staying here for the rest of his life, like he’s drinking Louis in.

 

Louis would have thought that they would have already been in his bedroom, but he honestly thinks he can die happy kissing Harry pressed against this door. He can feel the slow movement of Harry’s hand down his back before Harry squeezes his arse and Louis can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth and makes Harry smirk. Louis can feel his cock filling up and feels Harry’s hardness above his hip. Harry puts both of his hands on the back of Louis’ thighs, and Louis jumps up to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around his neck. He whines, wanting Harry’s lips back on his own. His wish is granted, and Harry moves away from the door and begins walking to the bedroom. Louis guesses Harry spotted the fact that there was only one door off to the left of the entrance of the flat, his bedroom.

 

Harry opens the door, moaning as Louis latches his mouth onto the spot between his jaw and his ear. Letting go of Louis’ thighs, Louis bounces back on the bed, eyes trained on Harry. Harry takes his shirt off and crawls in between Louis’ spread legs. When Harry is on eye level with him, he presses a slow kiss on his lips before moving his kisses down to his neck. “’M gonna fucking devour you.” Louis keens deep in his throat, not able to control his mouth at the moment. Harry sucks a bruise onto his neck, and Louis can’t help but arch his back and gasp, “Fuck, Harry, c’mon c’mon.”

 

He unbuttons his shirt, and he feels like his skin is on fire because Harry hasn’t ceased the assault on his neck. Once his shirt is completely off, Harry takes the liberty to begin sucking bruises onto his chest. He licks around one of Louis’ nipples, taking the tightened nub into his mouth and sucking wetly. Louis lets out a high whine, shoving his fist into his mouth and biting down. Harry grabs his arm and pins it next to him, “I want to hear all your noises, babe, you sound delicious.”

 

Harry unzips his pants, and then palms his erection. Louis surges up and plants a kiss on Harry’s mouth, simultaneously unzipping Harry’s pants as well. He goes straight in for the kill, and slips his hand underneath Harry’s boxer briefs, gripping his cock. He can tell it’s fucking huge, and he just wants a peek because someone as gorgeous as Harry has to have a gorgeous cock. He pulls away from Harry’s lips and looks down and his mouth literally waters. Harry’s cock is long and fat, red at the head and oozing precum. He ducks his head down so he can have just a taste, but- “Uh I don’t think so,” is whispered in his ear. “I’m gonna rim you, then fuck you into this mattress, and then rim you again. How does that sound?”

 

Louis can’t even think straight after that and his eyes roll back into his head when Harry palms roughly at his crotch. “Can you be a good boy for me and get on your hands and knees for me?” Louis nods slowly, caught in a haze of lust, and rolls over onto his hands and knees. Harry pulls Louis’ pants and briefs completely off before bringing his hands to his bum. “You look so fucking good, princess, you don’t even know.” Harry teases his hole with a finger down his crack, massaging the sensitive pucker of flesh. Louis tries to push back on his finger, but Harry takes his hand away and opens him up.

 

He licks a fat stripe from Louis’ balls to the end of his spine and Louis falls to his forearms, cushioning his head there. Harry concentrates on his hole, licking quick over his hole. Louis can’t breathe, “Please – Harry – _fuckfuckfuckplease”_

Harry starts to wiggle his tongue in and Louis’ eyes are tearing up at the pleasure pricking his body from head to toe. His dick is seeking friction and he begins to roll his hips onto the bed. Harry doesn’t let up for a while, leaving Louis panting heavily with tears in his eyes.

 

When Harry turns Louis over, a satisfied smirk makes its way onto his face. “Seems I’ve gotten you all hot and bothered, huh?” Harry doesn’t see it coming, but, in true Louis fashion, he says forwardly, “Listen here, Harry. You need to get your cock in me because if you don’t, I am going to ride you my damn self. I am literally about to come and the way you are looking at me right now is not helping my situation. Get a move on.”

 

From that point on Harry is on overdrive. He can’t believe this boy lying naked and wanton in front of him is even real. Louis extends his arm and grabs the lube and a strip of condoms from the nightstand. He presses the lube into Harry’s hand and seconds later, Harry’s fingers are slick with lube. Harry spreads Louis’ legs and pushes two fingers in, watching as his fingers sink into him slowly. Louis moans, slow and loud, loving the feeling of Harry’s long fingers inside of him. Louis can barely see straight and doesn’t even register that Harry has taken his fingers out, rolled on the condom, and is now pressed against his entrance. He can feel the blunt head of his cock on his hole and looks up into Harry’s eyes. Harry leans forward into Louis’ body and kisses him as he slides in. Louis lets out a choked gasp, having never been this _full_ of someone before. He loves it.

 

Not before long, Harry begins to rock his hips slowly and surely. Louis sucks purple and red bruises onto Harry’s neck, emitting low grunts and moans from Harry. He reaches his hands around Harry’ body and digs his fingers into Harry’s bum, “Come on, I know you can fuck me harder.”

 

Harry rises up on his hands and positions one of Louis’ legs over his shoulders, sliding in deeper. He starts to pump his hips faster and faster, and Louis can’t feel anything but the prickly feeling of pleasure all over his body. They’ve barely even started and Louis’ toes are already curling and his tummy is contracting as he feels the white hot pleasure in his belly. He reaches for his cock, but a large hand interlaces with his, “You’re gonna come just from my cock, okay princess?”

 

“Yes, yes, _pleasepleasepleaserightthere”_

Louis’ orgasm comes unexpectedly, and his back arches almost impossibly, with a shout of Harry’s name on his lips. Harry looks down to see Louis’ cock twitch and spurt white ropes of come over both of their stomachs. Just the sight of Louis climaxing is enough to tip him over the edge, and Harry comes deep inside of Louis, moaning lowly.

 

Harry takes Louis’ leg off of his shoulder gently and pulls out gently. Louis lets out a quiet moan and tugs Harry down to the bed.

 

“Come on, sleepy time.”

 

Harry turns Louis around before snuggling into his back.

 

“I thought you were gonna rim me.”

 

“Shut up, you said so yourself, sleepy time.”

 

“Remind me to tell Eleanor you were the best lay I’ve ever had.”

 


End file.
